03497
}} is the 3,499th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 25 July, 2003. Plot Part 1 Syd and Chloe are leaving the B&B. They are discussing plans to move into Dale View. Chloe is still upset about the police, Syd tries to cheer her up. Viv watches them from the shop doorway and races back inside. In the Shop flat, Scott is shouting at Donna for spending so long in the bathroom. Viv runs in and tells Scott she has just seen Chloe and Syd snogging outside the B&B. She says she is surprised it has lasted this long between them, as it has been at least a week now. Scott snaps back that it is nearly as surprising as him staying above the café for so long. Viv is hurt and says he should be grateful he has somewhere to stay and flounces out. At Home Farm, Charity is working, Chris comes in and asks if she wants to join him for lunch at the Chamber of Commerce. Charity is dismissive and says she doesn't want to go, she is going to see Debbie. Chris tells her she is using Debbie as an excuse to see Cain. Charity says it is his fault she has to go up there to see Debbie anyway and tells him he is sad and paranoid. Jack arrives at Butlers Farm with a letter for Andy. It is from Andy's father, Billy. Andy tells him he need not have bothered. Jack offers to give Andy a hand loading the fleeces up. At Holdgate Farm, Frances and Elaine are talking about why Elaine failed her driving test last time. Frances isn't keen on Elaine driving unless she knows the basics. Elaine reels off the basics about mirror, signal, manoeuvre sarcastically. At Home Farm, Chris and Terry talk. Chris tells Terry what Cain said to him yesterday. Terry says Cain is trying to wind him up and he needs to start trusting Charity. Francis is giving Elaine a driving lesson but is barking instructions. Elaine says she is fed up and pulls over at the side of the road. Elaine tells Francis she is a nervous wreck and all she has done is pick fault. Francis says she just wants her to learn to drive in a sensible manner and didn't even want to do the lesson in the first place. The two reach a compromise and carry on with the lesson. At Wishing Well Cottage, Charity enters and Cain tells her Debbie has gone out rabbiting with Sam. Charity says she will wait. Cain says he guesses waiting there is better than being with Chris. Cain tells her Chris nearly ran him over last night and is suspicious of the two of them. In the Village, Robert is asking Scott about the MOT on his car. Scott sees Chloe chasing Syd out of Dale View with a feather duster. Robert asks Scott if he minds the two of them moving into Dale View together. Scott is sarcastic when he tells him of course he doesn't as he lives at home with his mum and sister. Robert says he lives at home too so he knows what it is like. Scott gets annoyed and tells him he doesn't know, as he has never left home before and lived on his own. Len comes up and tells Robert the car has passed its MOT. Scott looks over at Chloe. At Butlers Farm, Katie is asking Robert what time Jack will be there as she might want to sunbathe topless. Back in the Village, Scott catches Terry and says the pump for his car has arrived. Terry is uncomfortable about Scott fixing his car. Scott offers to look at his clutch as well but Terry tells him to fix the pump, like they originally agreed and leave the clutch. Scott sarcastically thanks him for his support and tells Terry he ought to know what it feels like to be an outcast. Terry says he wasn't a stalker but Scott did take advantage of Zoe. Back at the garage, Robert tells Len he will be fighting the girls off now he has a car. Len tells Robert he did his courting from the top of a bus. Jarvis walks up to Scott and talks about William Wordsworth, and the joys of the English countryside. Scott asks him what the point is, and Jarvis tells him he doesn't like living next door to where thugs run riot. He tells Scott if anything happens to his cottage he will hold Scott responsible. At Home Farm, Chris tells Terry he will give the lunch date he has a miss. Terry says what Chris is thinking about Charity and Cain doesn't make sense. Chris says the thought of Charity and Cain having a child together disgusts him. Terry tells him he can't let his thoughts wreck his marriage. Chris turns the tables and tells Terry he is no expert on wedded bliss as he married a child bride and the only history she has is on her school reports. Terry is annoyed and asks Chris if he is so bothered why doesn't he and Charity have a child together. Chris tells him if he wants to be an agony aunt to find another job. Terry walks out. Part 2 Charity is still at Wishing Well Cottage with Cain. Cain tells Charity how glad Chris was to get rid of Debbie. He says Debbie is staying there because Chris doesn't like her. Charity says Debbie is her daughter and she is going to be with her. Cain tells her that might not be what Debbie wants. Jarvis is in the shop, he tells Viv about talking to Scott earlier, Viv says she hopes he didn't upset Scott. Jarvis tells her that Scott attracts trouble and it always starts at home. He goes on to say her parenting skills are obviously on a par with her dress sense. Viv is furious and tells him he is barred from the shop. Emily tries to defuse the situation but Jarvis tells Emily to save her breath as he would rather go hungry and walks out. Emily tells Viv she has to stop barring customers or they will have none left. Viv says if that's what it takes then so be it. Frances and Elaine are still on their lesson as Robert drives by. Francis tells Elaine off for trying to race with Robert. Francis says she is fed up, Elaine says she is too. In the café, Terry is telling Dawn about Chris's paranoia over Cain and Charity. He tells her Chris told him to look for another job. Dawn tells Terry he hasn't done anything wrong other than trying to help. Robert walks into the café and tells Donna his car passed the MOT. Donna is pleased and the two arrange to meet later. At Home Farm, Terry walks in and Chris asks where he has been. Terry says he was having lunch with Dawn. Chris asks Terry about Scott and says the garage won't be open for much longer. Terry tells Chris he ought to back off but Chris just thinks Terry is trying to defend Scott and tells him he is just the hired help and not to forget. Terry apologises to Chris for what he said about he and Charity having kids. He says he should have known better as Chris is in a wheelchair. Chris is sarcastic when he asks Terry if there is no end to his talents as he didn't know he had medical expertise. He is shocked that Terry thinks he is impotent, and tells him as a matter of fact he is not, and having a child with Charity is the last thing he would want and it would be difficult anyway when they sleep in different rooms. At Butlers Farm, Jack walks in and tells Andy the fleeces are all loaded up and ready to go. Jack asks Andy what his dad wanted with the letter. Andy tells him Billy isn't his dad and he hasn't opened it anyway. Jack then asks what jobs Andy wants doing next- he noticed a broken gate. Andy tells him not to worry about it, he appreciates Jack helping out but he has his own job to do. Jack says it is their farm and he understands them wanting to run it their own way themselves. Katie asks him to stay for a sandwich and he agrees. At the Woolpack, Terry is talking to Dawn. He is worried what Chris will say if he finds out Scott is fixing his car. Dawn tells him to relax as Scott walks in and gives Terry his car keys back. Jarvis pipes up about Scott not being fit to run a business. Viv tells Scott to stay for a drink and don't let Jarvis drive him away. Viv wants Terry to have a drink with them but Terry is reluctant. Viv reminds Terry of all the unconditional support she has given him and Terry ends up agreeing to have a drink with them. Syd and Chloe meanwhile are celebrating moving into Dale View. Syd shows Chloe a photo of him in the school football team. Chloe says she will hang it up in the loo tomorrow as she has nothing else to do. She tells Syd she feels like her life is on hold. Syd suggests she asks Nicola for a job, but Chloe scoffs. They start kissing and decide to work up an appetite before ordering pizza. Back at the Woolpack, Viv is saying how disgraceful it is about the way Chris has treated Scott and tells Terry he ought to resign. Robert runs in and tells Scott to come quick. They race outside. The garage and all the cars outside are on fire. Scott shouts at Terry and tells him it is all Chris's fault. Terry says it is his car on fire too and borrows Bob's car to go and see Chris. At Home Farm, Terry storms in and tells Chris he has gone too far. Chris laughs when Terry tells him his car is on fire. Chris says that's what happens when you consort with the enemy. Terry tells him he can't behave like a gangster just because he is annoyed with Scott. Chris jokes about it and Terry goes to storm out. Chris calls him back and tells him he wants to make amends. He offers Terry £500 to deliver a message to Cain. Terry asks what sort of message he wants delivering for £500, Chris says he will pay £5000, he isn't bothered. Terry tells Chris he is going mad, Chris says if he doesn't want to do it he will get someone else to and tells Terry to shut the door on his way out. Terry leaves annoyed. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday Category:Former featured episodes